


You Don't Need A Costume To Be A Hero

by TheMeaningofHaste



Series: A Very Stucky Halloween [4]
Category: Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Bucky is protective of all the peoples, Established Relationship, Halloween, M/M, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, With some smut, bucky is steve's hero, girls can be captain america too, this is so fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-24
Updated: 2014-10-24
Packaged: 2018-02-22 09:20:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2502659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMeaningofHaste/pseuds/TheMeaningofHaste
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Well, Captain America is a man obviously. He’s too tough for a dumb girl,” the more confident and moronic of the teenagers said.</p><p>	The young girl laughed, “You don’t look so tough right now.”</p><p>	Bucky’s grin grew, exposing the sharp points of his teeth. “You know they really don’t, in fact I think this one here has pissed his pants.” The first boy whined softly, and yeah Steve was pretty sure Bucky was right about that. “I’ll have you know that I am a close personal friend of Captain America, and he would be honored to have a brave young lady wearing his uniform.”</p><p>Walking through New York on Halloween is different, no other time of year can they walk through a crowd where no one will point out Captain America and his best friend. When they find a girl dressed up as Captain America being picked on, Bucky is the first to come to her defense, reminding Steve of so many fights in Brooklyn alleys.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Don't Need A Costume To Be A Hero

             Over seventy years the world had changed so much. Halloween had become the most popular holiday after Christmas, filling the streets with costumed children and adults alike. Every theatre was screening endless horror films that Bucky and Steve have never heard of; much less even imagine what they might be about. In a world where they are normally the ones hidden away behind a mask, it was nice to be free to walk among the crowds. Dressed up in their old dress uniforms, they could walk the streets in peace. On Halloween, no one noticed Captain America or his best friend.

                “There are so many people dressed like you Stevie,” Bucky teased as they passed the sixth Captain America of the night.

                They had just gone to see the screening of “Night of the Living Dead” at one of the small theatres nearby and were strolling through the streets around Avengers Tower, taking in the festive mayhem of the annual Halloween parade. The Avengers were all popular choices for costumes this year, the streets packed with miniature Iron Men and Black Widows. They had seen one Winter Soldier and Steve swore he saw Bucky sniff back a few tears at the sight. Steve had snapped a picture on his phone to break out when Bucky needed a reminder that he was in fact one of the heroes now.

                Steve couldn’t help the flush that broke out on his cheeks as another Captain America passed by. Even though he was part of one of the most influential teams in the world, he had never gotten used to being the center of this much attention. “I can’t believe there are this many,” he whispered in awe.

                They were almost back to the tower when they heard the commotion from one of the alleys.

                “Who do you think you are?”

                “Yeah, don’t you know only boys can be Captain America?” A trashcan crashed loudly against the brick wall as Steve and Bucky exchanged a look before sprinting to the entrance. “Shouldn’t you be a pretty princess or a sexy school girl or something?”

                A young girl, no more than fourteen years old, was cornered against the brick wall by four older teens that reeked of alcohol they were not even old enough to drink. She was dressed in one of the most intricately detailed Captain America uniform that Steve had ever seen, her long blonde hair pulled back in to a pony tail. She held her plastic shield high in defense, and where most girls her age would have been crying her mouth was set in a defiant grimace. Steve felt a pang in his chest as he realized just how much she reminded him of him at that age.

                “Says who?” She growled, her voice wavering slightly as she tried to sound brave.

                One of the older boys grabbed her shield, twisting it from her grasp as his friend tried to pull at one of the straps on her uniform. Before Steve could make a move, Bucky was across the alley and a hand fisted in the front of two of the boys shirts. “Is there a problem here?” he growled, his metal hand glinting dangerously.

                The two teenagers who were free backed away slowly, dropping the girls shield on the ground in fear.  “They’re just being idiots,” the girl replied, a smirk pulling at her lips as she bent over to dust off her shield.

                “You don’t say.” Bucky’s grin was fierce as he turned his attention towards his captives. “Would you like to tell me what you were just telling this young lady?”

                The boy who was being held by Bucky’s metal hand let out a small whimper. “We-uh-w-we were just- uh saying that- well that girls-“ he looked nervously up at Bucky before darting back to stare at the ground. “That girls shouldn’t dress up as Captain America.”

                Steve frowned, ready to step in as Captain America himself with his most disapproving face, but once again Bucky beat him to it.

                “And why would you say something stupid like that?” The two boys who weren’t being held glanced around nervously, their eyes darting back and forth between Steve and Bucky as if trying to decide if they could run.

                “Well, Captain America is a man obviously. He’s too tough for a dumb girl,” the more confident and moronic of the teenagers said.

                The young girl laughed, “You don’t look so tough right now.”

                Bucky’s grin grew, exposing the sharp points of his teeth. “You know they really don’t, in fact I think this one here has pissed his pants.” The first boy whined softly, and yeah Steve was pretty sure Bucky was right about that. “I’ll have you know that I am a close personal friend of Captain America, and he would be honored to have a brave young lady wearing his uniform.”

                The girl broke out in to a smile that threatened to melt Steve’s heart on the spot. Bucky was right, he never wanted anyone to attribute his success or strength to his gender. The serum would have affected him the same way had he been a girl, even if some people were too blind to see it.

                “Now, don’t you think you should apologize to my friend here?”

                The teenagers looked at each other for some sort of reassurance as their egos took another blow. “Sorry,” they mumbled in unison, never looking over at their target.

                “I don’t think that was sincere, do you Stevie?”

                “You know, I really don’t,” Steve called back, enjoying the small satisfied feeling that came with watching recognition dawn on their faces.

                “You want to try that again boys?” Bucky prompted, shaking the two in his grip lightly.

                “We’re sorry,” they responded loudly in unison, looking at Bucky for approval. Deciding it was good enough, Bucky let go of the teens, brushing the wrinkles out of their shirts.

                “See, was that so hard? Now don’t let me catch you cornering someone like this again, and remember I will see it if you do.” The boys quivered at Bucky’s warning, and yeah he was pretty sure another one wet their pants. “Now get out of here, and don’t drink!”

                As soon as they had permission to boys scattered, fleeing from the alley and out in to the crowd. “Fucking cowards,” the girl grumbled, inspecting her shield for any damage it might have sustained at their hands.

                Steve couldn’t keep the goofy smile off his face as he watched Bucky crouch down so that he was closer to eye level, resting his metal hand gently on her shoulder. “You were so brave,” he whispered, too quiet for Steve to hear if he didn’t have such enhanced hearing. “Those jerks had no right to talk to you like that, but no matter how brave you are I want you to promise me that you’ll find a grown up if something like that happens again. They were drunken assholes, but they could have been dangerous.”

                The girl nodded carefully at Bucky’s advice and Steve thought he might have to fight back tears soon. Seeing Bucky like this, so gentle as he came to someone’s rescue was comforting, familiar. It reminded him of so many fights in alleys just like these where Bucky had come to his rescue. So many broken noses and bruised egos that had been repaired by Bucky’s kind words and gentle touch.

                “Now, let’s get you back to your friends.” Bucky gave her a gentle push, guiding her back out on to the street. “By the way, I meant what I said, I do know Captain America and he would be so proud of you.”

                Her grin was bright as she gazed at Bucky with wonder. “Really? You think so?” She still hadn’t noticed Steve leaning against the mouth of the alley, now just a few feet away.

                “Yeah, I think he would,” Steve said, crouching down with a soft smile.

                The girl’s jaw dropped, and she almost lost her grip on her shield as she made the connections. “Oh my god, are you really him?”

                Steve chuckled as he nodded, shaking the hand that she had offered. “Sure am ma’am. Captain Steve Rogers, at your service.”

                She shook his hand firmly as she looked up at Bucky. “So does that mean you’re the Winter Soldier?”

                Bucky smiled softly as he nodded. Normally that name was uttered softly with fear, he had never heard it used as something _good_ before. Like being the Winter Soldier made him something greater. “The one and only.”

                “This is so amazing! Wait until I tell my friends that I helped Captain America and the Winter Soldier beat up some losers!” She was so excited she was practically bouncing as Steve and Bucky let out a hearty laugh. That was certainly one way to put it.

                “Do you have a phone,” Steve asked. She nodded quickly, reaching in to one of the pouches on her utility belt and pulling out a cell phone.

                Steve swiped across the home screen, smirking as he saw her background image. It looked like a drawing of Steve and Bucky, making out against his motorcycle, no doubt drawn by a fan. He had to admit though, it was very well done and not too far from the truth. Clicking on the camera Steve motioned for Bucky to crouch down as well, leaning closer to the young girl. They took a short series of pictures, Bucky making a different face for each.

                “Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god,” she whispered, flipping through the pictures, squealing softly at each one. “This is incredible, thank you so much!”

                “You’re more than welcome,” Steve said as he stood up. “Now, what do you say we go find your friends?”

                Once they were out of the alley, they only made it a few feet before the girl ran ahead, screaming to her friends as she waved her phone excitedly. Bucky chuckled as he tangled his fingers in Steve’s, turning to pull them back in the direction of home.

                Steve was quiet on the way back to the tower, his mind flying with thoughts and emotions about what he had just witnessed. Seeing Bucky be so open with a stranger had brought back a flood of memories and fuck, he was just so in love with that incredible man.

                As the elevator doors closed in front of them, Steve pulled his boyfriend in close, nuzzling Bucky’s nose gently. “You’re incredible Buck.”

                Bucky grinned, slipping his fingers through the belt loops on Steve’s pants and pulling him closer as they steadily climbed higher. “Yeah? You’re not so bad yourself Rogers,” he whispered as he pressed his lips to Steve’s.

                The kiss was soft and sweet as Steve tried to show as much love and emotion as he could, letting Bucky’s slick lips move gently across his own. All too soon the elevator made a soft noise as the doors swished open. The walk from the elevator to their apartment felt like a mile as Steve fought to keep his hands to himself.

                Once they were inside though, he began to tug at the tie around Bucky’s neck, pulling him across the living room to their bedroom. “What’s gotten in to you?” Bucky gasped as Steve nipped at his bottom lip.

                “Well, I’m sorta hoping you will,” Steve growled, tossing Bucky’s tie to the side and pushing his jacket on to the floor.

                Bucky groaned at the thought, his pants suddenly much tighter than they were when he put them on as his cock began to fill with blood. “Fuck yes.”

                The door to their room was kicked open and by the time the back of Bucky’s knees hit the mattress Steve had pushed the last of his clothes out of the way so he was lying exposed against the sheets. “God look at you Buck,” Steve whispered, his own hand reaching down to fist his aching cock. “You’re so beautiful.”

                Bucky shifted against the bed, feeling naked and uncomfortable under Steve’s reverent gaze. He always felt ugly next to Steve’s perfection. His chest was torn where metal met mangled flesh and while he healed quickly, his body didn’t erase the scars each mark left behind. Beautiful was not the first word he would use to describe himself, yet Steve never failed to make him feel like he was.

                “You’re not so bad yourself,” he mumbled, trying and failing to keep his voice light. When Steve looked at him like this, like Bucky was the reason the world went ‘round, it got to him.

                Steve knelt down on to the mattress, his knees caging in Bucky’s thighs as his fingers ghosted across each rough scar. He gently rubbed up Bucky’s sides, keeping his pressure even as he ran over both flesh and metal. “So gorgeous,” he hummed, leaning over to press soft kisses up the skin of Bucky’s neck. “You know you’re my hero Buck.”

                Bucky snorted, his hands flying up to grip Steve’s hips when lips brushed across the sensitive spot just behind his ear. “Whatever you say Captain America.”

                Steve rocked back on to his heels, his brow furrowing as he looked down at Bucky. “I’m serious Buck. You’ve always been my hero since we were just two skinny kids running around Brooklyn.” Bucky whimpered softly, his heart pounding at Steve’s words. “I know you feel like you need to hide who you are but you know better than most that you don’t need a costume to be a hero.”

                Suddenly overcome with just how much he loved this punk, Bucky surged forward, pulling Steve down to meet him halfway in a kiss. He licked against Steve’s lips, begging for access, for the chance to taste every bit of him, for _more_. Steve smiled against his lips, “James Buchanan Barnes, you are my favorite superhero.”

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so summaries are the worst to write, but there it was! Day 4! I hope y'all enjoyed, and as always please let me know what you think! I love reading your comments!!
> 
> As always feel free to come and hang out with me on Tumblr at ScienceofSociopaths, and I'll see you tomorrow!


End file.
